thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Favian Thread
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use him without permission. .#Favlow FAVLOW IS FOREVER! SHIP IT FOOLS! Favian Name: '''Favian Thread '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''8 (3, 6) '''Weapons: '''Favian likes to use '''double/twin swords since they make him feel more secure since he can swing two at once, but other than that likes the curved sword, or a spear, something similar to a needle like he used back in District 8. Appearance: '''When you first look at Favian, you wouldn't think anything different of him. He's just an average boy. His floppy, light brown hair with flecks of honey blonde is just long enough to cover up his right eye at most times. If not, he usually either looks down, trying not to make eye contact, or covers it with his hand. He is fairly tall, and has pale skin. The only thing different about him from other kids his age besides height, is his eyes. He is really blind in both eyes, with the right eye being a pure white, and his left being a fake eye; a dark, cyan blue. '''Height: '''5'11 '''Personality: '''Favian is very shy and quiet when you first meet him, and can get embarrassed easily. While he is shy and quiet, he actually likes being around people. It makes him feel safer and more secure, and even if he doesn't say anything or act happy, he is probably joyed to have someone around. He does like to talk, but is scared of making other people bored. He's very self-concious, worrying about if people are judging him or if they think he's annoying, and he is very careful, polite, and smart. Even if he doesn't realize it, he is very good to have as a friend, as he gets very attatched to friends or other people he likes, and he is not afraid to defend them. He relies on other people a bit too much sometimes. He's the kind of person that will cry if someone he loves is crying, before he even knows the reason. '''Skills: '''Favian may be blind, but his '''hearing abilities are astonishing. He can hear almost everything going on in a room. He is also fairly''' smart', and has very good '''social skills'. Weaknesses: '''Favian, of course, is '''blind. He is also clumsy, and bad at running because of this. Alliance: '''Favian doesn't want to be alone, and he wants people around him that can help him, so he will most likely join an alliance of '''nice tributes, the anti-Careers, or another big alliance. Fears: '''The '''cannons that go off in the games, because they remind him of the explosion. He's also scared of losing his hearing or other senses just like he lost his eyesight. Token: '''A small piece from a quilt that Fiora sewed for him. '''Reasons for Winning: '''Favian needs to come back to Fiora and his adoptive father, since he knows she will either die on her own or end up living a horrible life. He also wants to prove to the district that he isn't a useless, defenseless person, and that he isn't stupid just because he's blind. If he wins, Fiora, their adoptive father, and him will have a better life. If he loses... she may die. '''Family Members: Mother (Deceased) Father (Deceased) Adoptive Father (Aged 70) Adoptive Mother (Deceased) Fiora Thread (Sister, age 11) Favian Thread's Sister Fiora.png|Fiora Backstory Favian's family lived in a small house in the slums of District 8. When Favian was born, they actually had a pretty good life. Both his parents had to go to work at the textile factories, and they brought Favian with them to make sure he was safe. When his little sister Fiora was born, Favian began to learn how to sew. Sewing came easily to him, and he sewed and knitted lots of things, and could even sell them to people out on the streets if he could get their attention, since was a poor, begging little four-year-old boy. Soon, he taught Fiora how to sew, too. The family grew poorer and poorer slowly, but soon they were so poor that Favian was hungry every day, with the lack of food being brought in. His parents tried to hide it from him as best they could, but it was no use. Favian knew that they were going to be kicked out of their house soon, and die. But, they didn't... One fateful morning when Favian was 11 years old, and his sister was 8, Fiora stayed at home to do her sewing before trying to go sell it, and Favian waved goodbye to her and left with his parents for the textile factories. He had been working there for a year, and his life was busy with school and work. When they got there, Favian started his work like he did every day he went to the factory, but the next thing he knew, there was an earth-shattering BOOM! like the cannons in the Hunger Games he had to watch each year, only this one was a lot larger and closer. ''Everything went black, and Favian drifted off. The next thing he awoke to was hushed voices whispering in concerned voices, and he heard his name over and over among the jumble of words he heard. ''Where am I? ''He thought, and he sat up, opening his eyes, hoping that color would come back into the world and he would see what this was all about. He did see... something. He didn't know what, but it was very blurry, and when he felt around he knew he was in a bed, in a place that must have been the hospital. Someone rushed over to him, and the only way he could tell gender was by her voice. "Favian is you're name, right?" Favian nodded, squinting at the lady. "And you're a nurse?" She nodded, and Favian blinked a few times to see if that would help his vision. His right eye felt weird and different, but he didn't know how. "How's your vision?" The nurse asked with worry in her voice. "Why do you ask?" Favian started to get worried. "My vision's blurry, but where are my parents, where--" "There are only four survivors from the bomb." The nurse started to explain that someone had set up a bomb in the textile factory he was working at, and that was what the huge noise had been. The only known survivors were three little girls who had been walking by the textile factory at the time, and a boy, and that boy of course, was Favian. "You've been asleep for a whole day." The nurse told him, "and you are very lucky to have survived. Even though you're alive, there has been some... damage." She held up a mirror, and Favian screamed at what he saw. He had no right eye, only a left one. He started to cry, which hurt beyond measure due to his lost eye. "If it makes you feel better... a little girl came in saying she needed to visit you. We told her you weren't ready for visitors yet, but she did drop something off. A bunch of money. 'To pay for Favian's visit here', she had said." "What was her name?" Favian choked out from behind all of his crying. "She said she was Fiora Thread." Fiora was allowed to visit later that day, and she cried when she saw the condition Favian was in, which made him cry. He told her he would be alright, and that she had to worry about herself more. "That was all the money we had." She whispered to him quietly. "It was exactly enough to pay for your hospital visit, nothing more. We don't have parents anymore Favian, what will we do?" Favian answered truthfully. "I don't know." The truth was, that if the two couldn't find a way to get by, then they would die. With no money, no parents or anyone to take care of them, no home, and no more jobs, and with Favian barely being able to see (everything was still blurry through his left eye), they had nowhere to go, no one to rely on but themselves. Fiora began to have to guide Favian everywhere when he began to lose his eyesight in his left eye. She had to steal food, and the two lived in an abandoned place, until another brother-sister pair came through and took it, not even knowing Fiora and Favian existed. Favian was just about to accept that their death was coming soon, when one day, a man spotted them on the streets. He was old, and he walked up to Favian and Fiora. Fiora took a step back, yanking Favian's arm since he couldn't see the man. In a slow, croaking voice, he asked the two children what they were doing. Fiora told him about their parents, and the man told them that he ran a children adoption center, so he brought them there. Fiora and Favian lived there for a while, and Favian got teased because of his lack of vision, and Fiora got teased for having to guide him everywhere. "You don't have to do this for me." Favian told her one day when she was crying because of the bullying. She just smiled weakly, a smile Favian couldn't see, and answered, "yes, I do." Eventually, the pair was adopted by an old couple who had also lost their family members in the factory bombing, and they took good care of the children. It turned out that the father was a scientist, and had previously lived in District 3. With his knowledge, he created Favian a fake eye for his right eye. "Sorry it can't be colored, son." He said. "It's fine." Favian giggled, "I can't even see it." Soon, the mother died, and their father was cast into grief. Favian helped him get back to being the happy man he previously was, but Favian knew he couldn't work anymore. So Fiora went off to work at a textile factory, even though Favian begged and screamed for her not to go, and had nightmares of her factory exploding. Fiora took him to the factory, and they worked side by side, and no other bombs ever went off in their time there. When the day of the Reaping came when Favian was 15, Fiora guided him there, and their father stood in the back of the crowd with his walking cane, bidding Favian good luck. Fiora went to stand next to him as he had to make his way all by himself to the boy's section, but he had gotten skilled with walking by himself. Sadly, it was his name that was called, and he started to slowly and carefully make his way to the stage. He heard Fiora screaming his name from behind them, until she got up to him and was able to guide him. But, Peacekeepers wouldn't let that happen, and they pushed Fiora to the ground. Favian went to the stage, and felt helpless. When he tripped down the stage, the whole district laughed at him. Fiora came and hugged him goodbye when the families could come and visit, and whispered, "you need to come back. Father is growing weaker, and I can't get enough money on my own for us to live..." "I promise I will." He told her and his father, "I promise that I'll come back for my family, and District 8." (1,354 word backstory) Games Strategies '''Bloodbath Strategy:' He will most likely run away, feeling his way around the arena until he can find an escape from the bloodbath, and a place where his alliance can find him later. Games Strategy: He will stay with his alliance, and get to know them better, helping them in any way he can. He will try to avoid combat since he's blind and that puts him at a disadvantage, but will fight if he really needs to. When the number of tributes dwindles, he will probably leave his alliance except for one member who he will try and convince to come with him, so he can have help... and sadly, probably have to backstab them. Interview Angle: Act polite and nice, and make sure to talk about his family back home, and how he has to return for Fiora. Private Training Strategy: 'Go for the highest score possible! The Gamemakers don't expect well of you since you are blind, but get your curved swords and turn on the hologram thingy-majig. Remember to use your hearing, since that is what you are best at. You should be able to hear the noise of the hologram (a whir, or something) and use that determine how far the holograms are. With dual swords, you will be able to hit from front and behind, side to side. Games Participated In '''1. The Twin Building Games - The 11th Hunger Games ' Favlow forever! <3 Hosted by: Smilingtribute District: 8 Training Score: 9 Odds: 25-1 Placing: Victor! of 32 Victims: Xaphania Volitans(7), Kim Thorburn(11), Tamora Rickson4) Extra: These were a selection games, so Favian was selected from Pippycat's tributes along with Anais Morrisa(1) and Carmine Morrisa(2). In training, Favian got a score of 9 and odds of 25-1, which was very good for Favian, which made me very proud! He allied with Willow Thorn(11) and Tobias Drew(11). They all made it through the bloodbath, but on day 2 thye were attacked by the careers. the careers killed Tobias, but Willow and Favian were safe. There seems to be some... *giggle* very storng friendship with Willow and Favian, so... Sambaroses (Willow's creator) and I made up the ship Favlow. Favlow forever! Hopefully there can be some more about Favian and Willow's "friendship". XD '''TBC 2. 3. 4. 5. (After this game, this tribute will most likely be retired) Trivia *Favian is Pippycat's first District 8 male *Favian is Pippycat's first blind or deaf tribute *The Brother and Sister that took Favian's and Fiora's hiding home/place near the end of his backstory was another one of Pippycat's tributes, Lacey Despin and her brother. Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Pippycat Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Reaped Category:Victors